Two Are Better Than One
by kamui34
Summary: Chapter I wrote for ColourMeDemented's "We Can Share?" Kurt and Dave show Blaine why two boyfriends are better than one. I felt it could also work as a one shot so here it is. First story published. No Flames please


Blaine was sitting at the table in the Lima Bean that he has deemed 'His and Kurt's table' drinking his regular medium drip, when Jeremiah (who cleaned up really good after having his hair recently cut) walked up to his table and sat down in front of him.

"Hello Blaine" he said nonchalantly.

Blaine looks up at him. "Jeremiah? What're you doing here?" he asked, trying not to spit up his coffee.

"I wanted to talk to you." Jeremiah replied. "Remember last year when you serenading to me when I was at work?"

Blaine just nodded, not really sure what too say or do.

"After a long time of thinking about that day, I realized that I don't care that you're underage. I really do like you." Jeremiah continued.

Blaine started at him. "You like me? Just last year because to Valentine's Day you told me you didn't like me because I was underage." He said standing up. "You said that the serenading was really creepy."

Jeremiah grabbed his hand, trying to keep him from leaving. "Blaine, don't leave." He pleaded. "I thought you still liked me."

Blaine just shook his head and pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry Jeremiah. I am perfectly happy in my current relationship. And there's simply no room for you." He said walking towards the door, before turning around. "And for the record. I'm 18 now so I'm not underage anymore." He added, leaving Jeremiah alone looking stupidly at the door.

A few hours later found Blaine sitting on the couch in Kurt's house. He was so deep in his thought that he didn't hear his lovers enter the apartment. Kurt looked at Dave before walking to the couch and sitting beside Blaine.

"Babe? What's up?" He asked softly, putting a gentle hand on his shorter lover's knee.

Dave walked into the kitchen to leave Kurt and Blaine alone. He saw Burt, Carole and Finn in there.

"What's going on David?" Burt asked.

"There's something going on with Blaine." he replied. "We're probably gonna want some alone time to figure out what's wrong."

Carole nodded. "Sure thing sweetie." She turned to Burt. "Honey why don't we take Finn to that movie he wanted to see?" she suggested.

Finn stared at Dave. "Dude, are you and Blaine gonna..." He started before standing up from the table." I don't even wanna know."He said running out of the house yelling that he was spending the night at Puck's.

Carole smiled."Why don't we just go to dinner and spend the night at a hotel?"He asked Burt before walking out of the house and to the car. Burt nodded and walked over to Dave. He handed him two condoms before he quickly walked out of the house, reminding him to be safe with Kurt and Blaine.

Dave grinned before walking into the living room and sitting on front of Blaine on the coffee table.

"What's going on?" he asked gently.

Blaine took a deep breath before looking at both his lovers. "Jeremiah came up to me at the Lima Bean today."

Dave looked at Kurt with a confused look. "Who's Jeremiah?" he asked.

Kurt looked at him. "He's his old crush from valentines day last year."

Blaine sighed and continued. "He told me that he liked me."

Dave growled possessively. "Did you tell him you were perfectly happy in a relationship?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes I did. He also told me that it didn't matter that I was underage. He still wanted to date me. So I got up, told him I wasn't underage anymore then left."

Kurt looked at his shorter lover and grinned. "You are aware that two lovers are better than one, right?" he asked, unzipping the other boys jeans and pulling out his half hard cock. Dave grinned and kissed Blaine deeply while Kurt stroked the shorter boy's cock to hardness.

Kurt then took off his Marc Jacobs jeans. As Dave was kissing Blaine Kurt sucked on two of his fingers briefly and gently prepping himself with the fingers. When he was finished prepping himself, Dave pulled back from the kiss to help guide Kurt onto Blaine's cock. Kurt took that opportunity to gently slide himself down onto the boy's cock, moaning at the feeling of being filled up. Blaine moaned gently and grasped Kurt's hips. "You feel so nice and tight around me baby." He whispered out.

Dave smiled and took his own cock out of his jeans. He grabbed it and stroked it in time to Kurt's movements on Blaine's cock. He then grabbed Kurt's neck and pulled him into a tongue filled kiss.

Kurt moaned loudly into Dave's mouth who eagerly swallowed up all of the hot and heavy sounds the smaller boy made.

Blaine gripped Kurt's hips tightly. "I'm not gonna last much longer baby..."He groaned out, throwing his head back.

Kurt broke out of his kiss with Dave to cry out loudly and come hard, squeezing his sphincter muscles around Blaine's dick.

Blaine managed to thrust upward twice before emptying himself inside of Kurt with a loud yell. Kurt smiled tiredly before slowly getting off Blaine's cock and moving into Dave's lap. Not before kissing Blaine sweetly. As he sat in Dave's lap, a little bit of Blaine's come managed to drip out of his hole and stain Dave's jeans.

Blaine smiled happily. 'There's nothing better than having two boys who not only love themselves but also you.' He though as he looked at Kurt and Dave. Just as Dave was gently finger fucking Kurt while spreading his pre-come over his own hard cock. Blaine nodded descretly. 'There is literally nothing better than having two lovers.'


End file.
